Conversation with the Dead
by SalazarRiddle
Summary: What ever really happened that night in Little Hangleton on that summer night in the 1940s? Tom Riddle has a conversation with the dead Riddles. **COMPLETED**


Title: Conversation with the Dead

name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Tom Riddle, Voldemort

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines everything else belongs to  JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

Conversation with the Dead

Not a soul in Little Hangleton knew of the terror that had just occurred in the Riddle House. Not that any of them would care about what just became of the Riddle's and their son Tom. Their cold lifeless bodies left in their drawing room with their eyes wide open. They had just finished dinner on warm July evening when a tall dark haired boy appeared in the middle of the room. They did not even have a chance to scream out in horror as a cold voice roared "Avada Kedavra!" three times, killing all of the innocent Riddles . It was not until the three were dead that the teenage boy spoke up.   
"Now that I have your undivided attention," the boy spoke to the dead bodies. "You make me sick. I should have killed you lot a long time ago!" he paced in front of the corpses.   
The boy strides from one end of the room to the other, before stopping in front of the Riddle's son, "This is all your fault. If you had not abandoned my mother she would still be alive and you all would still be alive. But because of the filthy muggle that you are you could not accept that your wife was more powerful than you. You were nothing but a coward. You left your wife pregnant with a son that she died giving birth to. My mother died giving birth to me and stuck me with your filthy name. Tom Riddle!" the boy's eyes raged with hatred.. "The only possessions my mother left me with were these two letters. Since you are going no where I am going to read them to you." the younger Tom spoke to the dead bodies in front of him. 

The boy that would grow up to be one of the most fear wizards slid his wand back into his pocket and pulled out two envelopes that looked worn with time.  "I will begin with your letter dear father," Tom's voice oozed with sarcasm. "Mother never got to mail this.  I do not think it would have made any difference being the oaf that you were," the dark haired boy pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read:

_My Sweet Tom,_

_Writing you this letter has to be one of the hardest things I will ever have to do. I know that you never wanted to hear from me again after you found out I was a witch. Part of me will never be able to forgive you for leaving me like that. We made vows till death do us part. What was so hard about accepting I am a witch?  It was not something I asked for, I was born into it. I betrayed my family because of you. They disowned me because I was not marrying a wizard._

_I will never set eyes on you again my dear husband. It is really pathetic of me to have part of me still love a man who hurt me as deeply as you have. I am going to die soon Tom. It is a fact I have known for the past month.  There was one thing I never got to telling you that night you walked out on me almost six months ago. I got the test results from the doctor earlier in the day. He told me the reason I was feeling dizzy was that I was with child. I never got to tell you that the great love we once shared had created a life. None of us is going to get the chance to know our son. Giving life to him will be the cause of me to lose mine. I do not need any doctor to tell me that my child is a boy or that I am going to die giving birth to him because these are just facts I know._

_As I sit here writing this letter I can feel our son kicking. I have to figure out how to explain my entire world to him. I know our son will be a powerful wizard because he will be the heir to one of the most powerful wizards that ever lived. If our son was to be raised by you I know he would never be able to reach his full potential. And that is the one thing I want to do for him since I cannot give him the family he deserves and I know your parents would never be accepting of one of my kind under their roof even if it is their own blood._

_I have no idea what to say to our son. He is not going to know why strange things are happening around him. I do need to tell him about you, his father. He is going to want to know how he got his name and where he came from. I will tell him about you and leave it up to him if he Tom wants to find you. Yes, I am naming him after you._

_I suppose its time for my final goodbye to you Tom. I loved you so much, you gave me some of the best times of my life. My only wish is that I could spend my last few days with you. So farewell my love._

_Love always_

_            Your wife,_

_Catherine__Riddle___

Tom finished off the letter without interruption and stopped right in front of the body of his father, "She still loved you even after all the things you did," the future Dark Lord practically hissed. "Did you ever love her? But how could a man like you ever feel anything?" Tom said poking the lifeless face of his father with his wand. "You are rather pathetic. A middle-aged man running home to mummy and daddy because he was scared of his wife!" the voice was that of maniacal laughter. "But I am sure if you knew what she was really capable of you would never have left.  You would have relished in her power, but you were too concerned with what having a witch for a wife would do to your social standing. You never took the time to really find out about our world. A big mistake on your part, you will never know of the power you had unleashed with your pompousness."

Tom then turned his attention to the elder Riddles, "And what could I really say to you two. You did such an excellent job in raising your child to be just like you. I'm sure both of you are really enjoying hell about now," the youngest Riddle sneered as he folded up the letter and opened the second one. It looked like it was ready to fall apart after being handled many times.

"Now that you have listened to what mother had to say to you father," the boy said with an air of amusement in his voice. Tom moved to sit on the edge of the chair where his father's body sat. "If you liked what she said to you, you are really going to like what she had said to me." The wizard said patting the knee of the man.

"Now do not interrupt me. I would hate to have to start all over again," Tom said in almost giddy giggle as he began to read the letter:

_To my dear son Tom,_

_I am writing this letter to you now because I know I will never get the chance to hold you my child. I am going to put this letter in my vault at the bank with the express order to have it sent to you on your eleventh birthday. But before I go any further into explaining everything to you, Happy Birthday my son. I wish I can be there to how big and handsome you are, but I know I will not live for long after you were born._

_There must be so many questions you have about me and about your father. Your father he was basically a good man. Know that we loved each other very much but because of some circumstances out of my control we could not be together any longer. My son, do not blame him for leaving me alone he just did not understand my people. It was his own stupidity and fear that caused him to leave. Somewhere deep down I believe he still loves me and would love you too if he was given the chance, but it is best for now that he stays away from you.  You have too much potential to not be given the chance to reach your full potential._

_I am sure by now you might have notices peculiar things happening around you. Have you ever made things happen when you have gotten angry? Make glass break? Made things disappear? Tom do not fear these things these are all normal for our people. I am a witch and you are a wizard. I am not mad all these things I say are the truth. You shall probably be soon receiving a letter from Hogwarts: __School__ of __Witchcraft__ and Wizardry the school I started to attend when I was your age. Your heritage is not something to be ashamed of my son for we come from a long line of powerful witches and wizards. I am a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, who was one of the founders of Hogwarts. He was a very powerful wizard in his time and had many extraordinary powers, and you Tom will have many of those great powers for that every five hundred years, a heir is born with powers as great as his. __Salazar__Slytherin__ was born a thousand years ago so you will be his second heir._

_There is a legend that Slytherin created a secret chamber deep wit in Hogwarts without the knowledge of any of the other founders. The story continues to say that in this chamber is a great beast that only a descendant of Slytherin would be able to control the beast. I am passing this information onto you so that you may use it wisely. In my years at Hogwarts I have not be able to find the location of the chamber but I am hopeful that you will be successful in my failure._

_I am sorry that I will not get to see you grow up. I'm sure you will grow into a wonderful man. I wish I can leave you more than just legacy of being a Slytherin, but my parents cut me off from the family when I chose to marry a mudblood._

_Love always in my heart,_

_Your mama Catherine Riddle_

 "Quite a different tone there?" Tom asked to no one in particular as he folded up the letter. "She did not want me near you because she believed you would have squashed my powers. I can see where she was coming with that one," he leapt off the chair. "Not that you have any idea who Salazar Slytherin was, but he was a wizard not to cross and with me, your bastard son as his true heir." the teenager trailed off smirking. "As Slytherin's true heir I will be capable of things you could never imagine," Tom laughed as he sat back down beside his father.

 "Did you even care when she gave up her entire family for a filthy muggle like yourself? Of course you did not. All that mattered was you and your needs. Sorry to cut this visit short but I do have to return to that orphanage I am kept at," Tom said slipping off the chair and headed for the door. Just stopping just before the door the boy turned back to the three bodies, "I must thank you for one thing. My hatred for muggles. You have given me a great goal to work for. To make all muggles suffer." with that said in a sarcastic tone Tom Riddle left the house to continue on his journey to becoming a feared dark lord.


End file.
